


A Question of Perspective

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: Blake takes it upon himself to embark on a solo mission. Predictably, things don't go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

“Even by Blake’s standards, it was a rash plan,” said Avon.

“You should have told him that,” responded Jenna bitterly.

“I did. Several times.”

“Perhaps you should have gone with him.”  
Avon smiled. “I considered it. But the number of people on the mission would not have reduced its fundamental flaw.”

“Which was?”  
“Blake.”

Avon looked across to see Jenna’s reaction. She did not look shocked or, indeed, that she even disagreed.

“He was irrational at the best at times but since Gan’s death, he has been increasingly determined to show us he can make a difference.”

“And you don't believe he can?”

 “It is not a question of belief. It is a question of logic. Blake is one man. His most committed follower is dead. For all Blake’s ideals, he did little of significance before; there is even less he can do now.”

He thought about what he had seen, or more accurately, what was missing, from the lower store room and wondered just how irrational Blake had become. It certainly reduced his choices.

Cally glanced again at the communication update Orac had intercepted. _Fugitive Blake captured. Awaiting further instruction._

“Do we know where this was sent from?” she asked.

“It was intercepted from Carthenis **.** There hasn't been a response yet.”  
Even though he didn’t want to hear the answer, Vila decided to ask the question which was on everyone’s mind,

“Should we attempt to rescue him?”

Avon turned, _“We,_ Villa? Are you volunteering?”  
“Now, Avon, don’t let’s get hasty. I’m simply asking a question.”

“I think we should go. Blake should not die alone,” said Cally.

“Cally, on Earth, it is generally seen as ill mannered for your crew mates to die while they are attempting to rescue you,” said Avon.

 Jenna didn’t rule a rescue out but thought it would be risky. With Blake captured, the Federation could be expecting some sort of rescue.

“It’s almost certainly a trap. I make it a personal habit to avoid traps,” added Vila. “What do you think Avon?”

Jenna was pretty sure that Avon had already made up his mind on the subject. However, his answer surprised her.

“As a matter of fact, I think we should.”

“I didn’t have you down as the sentimental type, Avon.”  
Avon remained impassive. “Zen, I want everything the data banks have on Carthenis.”

The rest of the crew began to busy themselves and Avon started collating Zen’s data. In Blake’s absence, it appeared that he became the de facto leader. He didn’t appreciate the role. Neither did he appreciate being manipulated by Blake. It was ironic, he thought, that with Blake apparently gone, he still couldn’t free himself.

Sighing, he turned towards Zen’s visual reference. “Zen, set course for Carthenis. Speed standard by 6.”

“Confirmed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blake looked across the crowded room. He had followed his contact's instructions to the letter. It had felt uncomfortable, at first, misleading the crew, giving them false information about his intentions. But all the time, he had kept is eyes on the prize.

He knew he was taking a huge risk coming without Liberator or the crew but the potential rewards were breath taking. However, his contact had made it clear; come alone. He wondered what Avon would say, if he knew what was at stake. Blake smiled to himself. Actually, he could guess Avon's response and it wouldn't be polite.

A disturbance in the corner of the room caught his eye. This was it. The moment the last three days had been leading up to. Now he had just one more role to play. He worked his way round the bar so that he was in earshot of the argument.

"...you think so?" growled a thick set man. He was addressing a shorter man, wearing black gloves, who had a thuggish look about him.

"You're half a rotation short of an eclipse!" he answered.

_half a rotation_

The first man looked riled. "You East siders have no manners!"

_East side_

The smaller man pushed the big one. "Your lot should never have crossed the river. You'd have been better staying in the shadows. If I had my way you'd still be denied access."  
  
_river shadows_

The passwords matched.

The larger man punched the other and he doubled over in pain. The other patrons in the bar reacted slowly. Blake guessed they had seen similar scenes many times and no one seemed to take much notice of it. Recovering, the shorter man kicked out and the brawl started. 

Blake stood ready. Any moment... and there it was. A data card fell from a pocket. Blake moved quickly as he and others began to try and break up the fight.

A piercing whistle stopped the fight far quicker than the patrons could manage. A large man entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"We got trouble here?"

"No, Mr King. No trouble."

"What's this?" Mr King bent down and picked up the data card.

The burly man answered, "That's my card. I was just bringing it to you, Mr King."

"Well, I don't like my merchandise ending up on the floor of some cheap drinking establishment! You want to keep my things safe. Or you may find yourself meeting with an accident. You need to keep my data cards nicely protected. Here, I'll show you. First, you choose a middle man, someone who doesn't know you but someone you can easily track," he looked round and spotted Blake. "You'll do. Next you threaten them, 'You lose my stuff and I'll hand you over to the Federation myself!'" he paused.

There was an uncomfortable laughter in the room. Blake's pulse quickened.

"Then you give them the merchandise and they keep it in the safest place they know."

He handed Blake the card. Blake thought quickly, before deciding to put it into a hidden pocket in his shirt.

"Course, since I'm here right now, there's no need for a middle man," he extended his hand and Blake returned the card. "So, I guess, we needn't get the Federation involved."

He laughed heartily and the rest of the room followed suit. Blake forced himself to laugh too.

"Now, if I ever see you two fighting again, I will call the Feds. Now get!"

With that, the bar emptied.

As Blake left the building, he surreptitiously checked his hidden pocket. The data card was still inside.

The swap had worked.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"As far as I can tell, they got the message. It was sent as a Federation Code 1 priority."  
"Hmmm?" Nava looked up from a pile of papers. "Oh the message? Yes, yes I'm sure they received it. And they'll be wondering what to do about it. By now, the bickering should have finished and they will be left wondering whether or not to attempt a rescue."

"You're sure Avon'll come?"

"Oh, I'd have thought so, wouldn't you? I doubt very much that he'd like to," she chuckled. "But, no, I think he will quickly realise he has very little choice but to lead them. He will come in his mighty starship. And we shall be ready," she waved her hands dramatically and several pieces of paper fluttered to the floor. "Ahem. The communications accident. Is it prepared?"

"Yes. The virus program is ready to launch."

"Excellent. Well, now's as good a time as ever. Off it goes."

Nava bent down to pick up the papers.

"Why do you insist on doing all your calculations with such archaic equipment and by hand?" 

Nava was still distracted. "What's that Cora? The paper? Oh, I'm not sure really. It just gives such a unique, tactile feel to the project, you know? No? Oh well..."

The console in front of Cora pinged.

"It's confirmed. Carthenis' communications have been shut down. The planet is running dark."

"Good. Now where did I put my writing device? Ah, here it is."

Nava settled back into her chair and began scribbling on the nearest piece of paper.

Cora reflected on the nature of her mentor. Brilliant,  _utterly_  brilliant, but at the same time completely hopeless. Nava found navigating computer pathways endlessly entertaining and remarkably simple. Engineering came naturally to her. But she was about the most disorganised person Cora had ever met. Her hair was unkempt, she insisted on wearing some ancient technology called 'glasses' which she constantly lost (leaving her mostly blind) and she wore the most outrageous clothes. Many times, she had forgotten to eat -for several days- because she had become so absorbed with her calculations. 

Cora had learned that, a couple of years ago, the Federation had seen potential in Nava and had recruited her as a computer advisor. She'd managed in the role for a while, and had cracked one high profile case of theft, before the Federation had become frustrated with her constant lateness and unfathomable practices. Soon after, they decided to retire her to Cora's home planet, Carthenis. 

Cora had studied mathematics and physics from a young age and was considered, among her people, to be gifted. Since spending time with Nava, however, she could feel a new world of possibilities opening up before her. Cora was more than prepared to let Nava's peculiarities, like sending a spike to knock out communications, continue in order to remain in her company.

 A rustling of paper brought Cora back to the present.

"Right, Cora. I think we will have guests within the next 3 days. The Federation will also turn up so we should probably be prepared for them too. I wouldn't have thought they will be too upset with us, for knocking out the communications relay. Well, not much. Probably. Anyway, it's going to be busy!" she smiled with delight and settled back again.

Cora wondered if 'busy' would prove to be the right word.


	4. Chapter 4

Orac activated, "Space command has responded. Message reads as follows: Assistance on route. Prepare for immediate transfer on arrival."

Vila put down his drink, "So we know the Federation is on the way."

"Orac, what is the best possible response time for a Federation ship to reach the planet Carthenis?" asked Avon.

"From the nearest Federation controlled planet, it will take 30.2 hours."

"And how long until we reach, Carthenis?"

"Such questions are a waste of my time. The Liberator's main computer is more than capable of answering that question."

"I'm asking you."

"At current speed it will take Liberator 28.5 hours to make planet fall."

"That's cutting it a bit fine isn't it, Avon? Zen, increase speed to standard by 8," said Jenna.

As the Liberator's engines increased their output, Avon recapped the plan.

"Of course, we are only speculating about where Blake may be being held. There appears to be only one Federation installation, so it is reasonable to assume that he is there. Myself and Vila will teleport down, quickly assess the area and, if it is clear, proceed."  
  
"We will take Liberator to the planet's blind side, in case we have any visitors," said Jenna.  
  
"Yes and if that is the case, we leave Blake. No heroics. If, at any point, the mission is deemed unlikely to succeed, we pull out."  
  
"How soon can we make that decision?" asked Vila.

Avon smiled humourlessly, "Since we will be working in pairs, there will always be a second opinion."

* * *

"Down and safe," reported Avon. He looked around. The planet was not at all what he expected. Zen's data had not done it justice. Palm trees swayed in a gentle breeze, the temperature was pleasant and there was not a rock in sight.

"I think I could retire here," said Vila.

"In order to retire, Vila, you must first have been in employment. Come on, it's this way."

They quickly made their way towards their objective; the biggest building. The communications centre was an eye sore compared to the flat topped luxury housing which surrounded it. Although it had a perimeter fence, there were no other signs of security. After cutting their way through the barrier, they rushed to a side door and Vila got to work.

Moments later, Vila found himself sneaking down a corridor, weapon drawn, wondering as he had many times before, why he allowed himself to participate in such missions. Perhaps it was time to leave and pursue a nice quiet life.

As they crept along, Vila became aware of footsteps nearing them. Grabbing Avon by the arm, he pulled them into a side room. Holding the door a fraction open, they saw two guards pass by.

 "Course, we're not really set up for prisoners, are we?" 

"No. So who is he? And where's he being held?"  
  
"Some rebel type. Details were vague. His name's Bert or something. All I know is that he must be someone important for Central to want to come and take him. He's being held down in sub-level 2."

"Interesting," said Avon stepping out and grabbing both their guns. "That's just where we wanted to go."

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken Blake longer than he'd expected to arrive at the east side of the river. Although there were not many patrols, the whole city seemed a little on edge; as if they were waiting for something, or someone. He wondered if Mr King had betrayed him. But, if that were the case, why not capture him at the pub? Why go through with the data card exchange? _No_ , thought Blake, _rebellions are built on trust. I'm being paranoid._

"Got a light, mate?"

He span round to look at the man dressed in a shabby coat.

"No. I gave up using that stuff."  
  
"When?"

"Half a rotation ago."  
  
The man leaned forward, a smile spreading across his face. He grasped Blake by the hand and shook it warmly.

"Roj Blake," he mused. "When the others told me you had come, I couldn't believe it. I had to make contact myself. I'm Lok."

He quickly led Blake into a side alley, speaking as they walked.

"The Federation actually has a large, yet invisible, presence here. Although the communications centre is the most obvious Federation building, they have a series of structures hidden in plain sight and extensive underground tunnels. Turns out Carthenis is being used as an instruction hub for political change. Leaders are trained up here, before being sent off to infiltrate a planet's government."

"Isn't that a slow way to go about it?"

"The Federation are playing the long game. You heard of Altern V, Centero, Vilka? They were all quite happy independent colonies until about 5 years ago, when they suddenly became part of the Federation. We looked into the leaders on those planets and turns out each of them could be traced back here. They left about 15 years ago. Goodness knows how many more are out there."

They were heading into a more populated area of the city and Blake began to feel a little nervous. Up to now the plan had worked perfectly, yet he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss.

"You have the card?" Lok asked.

Blake nodded. Lok seemed pleased. "That's good. My cell has little contact with any of the others. Sometimes it feels as if we're working alone," he paused. "Listen, we're nearly at the high security sector but I'm not coming in with you. Too many of my friends have disappeared in there. Are you sure you want to take the risk?"

"Everything has risk, Lok. Sometimes they turn out to be opportunities."

"I hope this is one of them." He stopped walking and pointed at a door on the other side of the street. A key-card panel glowed blue next to it.

"Use your card and you're in. Good luck, Blake!"

Checking for signs of trouble, Blake crossed the street. Pushing the card into the slot, he silently acknowledged the risks had just got a lot higher.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The lift began its descent. Avon eyed the guards suspiciously, watching for any sign of trouble. They had proved to be quite useful. As well as the guns, one had carried a knife and a communicator. Avon felt quietly confident that soon he would be seeing Blake again and he would be able to get some answers.

It hadn't taken Avon long to convince the guards of the virtues of not being heroes. Vila thought it a somewhat ironic argument, considering why they had come. For someone as cold and methodical as Avon, he could be inexplicably heroic. Or was it that? Vila suspected that at the root of all Avon's actions there was some self centered motive which couldn't be guessed at. In fact, Vila had given up trying.

"Look Avon, shouldn't we call the others? Maybe think about coming back in greater numbers? It's just I get nervous heading into detention areas -unpleasant memories- you understand?"

Avon glared at him but addressed the guards.

"Remind us what you will be required to do."

One of the guards, rubbing his chest where Avon had hit him, spoke up. "We are to escort you both to the detention block and lead you to the prisoner, Blake. If anyone challenges us we will tell them you are going to be processed off planet."

"Good," said Avon, removing the clips from their guns and handing them back. The lift stopped and, as the door slid open, Avon and Vila were pushed roughly through it. 

"There's no need for you to enjoy your role quite that much is there?" asked Vila, picking himself up off the floor.

Avon rounded on the guards.

"Any more stunts like that and we'll make our own way. Clear?" He waved the knife menacingly.

They were in a dimly lit corridor which intersected with several others a short distance ahead. The guards indicated the way they should go and they set off.

It was a short and uneventful journey. The further they traveled though, the more uneasy Vila became. Something wasn't right. Initially, he hadn't noticed the quiet, but soon he realized that the only sound he could hear was that of their footsteps. There were no prisoners, security or personnel of any kind. As they approached a large door Vila decided to express his concerns.

"Avon," he began nervously.

But it was too late. The door opened and, for the second time in as many minutes, they were pushed. This time though, there was no opportunity for Avon to threaten the guards as the door sealed shut before he could regain his balance.

He wheeled round to face Vila. "Open it!"

However, Vila's attention was elsewhere. The room was large and brightly lit. Star charts and data banks covered the walls. At the far end of the chamber was a computer terminal and standing next to it was a woman. Slowly, she raised a gun.

"Welcome."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Soundlessly, Blake crept up the corridor. The instructions he'd memorized all those weeks ago, ended at the door ahead of him. Finally, he was nearing his destination. Everything had worked like clockwork. From the bar brawl, to the guard's shift rotations, it all had been meticulously planned. He wished his own schemes were as detailed. Perhaps then, Gan wouldn't have...

No. From now on, his plans would be like this one, structured and reliable. It would be part of Gan's legacy. The defector, on the other side of that door, hadn't just promised access to troop movements, flight plans and the machinations of war but also something far more valuable: a list of high ranking Federation officials who were not as loyal as their public image would suggest. The defector represented the chance for genuine regime change without a shot being fired. That was why the risks had been worth taking.

The door slid open and Blake stepped inside.

He looked around the small room. A single chair occupied the centre, a spotlight illuminating it from the ceiling. A man with graying hair sat in it. He didn't acknowledge Blake as he entered so Blake spoke the final code word of the instructions.  
  
"Freedom."

Still no response. Blake took a step forward, looking intently at the man. Something caught his eye. The faintest outline of blood, growing darker by the moment, trickling down the man's neck. Blake rushed across to him but when he reached out to touch him, the man slumped forward and it became clear the man was beyond help. He was dead.

Horrified, Blake turned to leave only to discover his exit was blocked. The room filled with Federation troops. A tall man in a commander's uniform entered last.

 "Harker, got what all traitors deserve, Blake. Although, I suppose, even traitors can serve a purpose."

"He didn't deserve to die."  
The commander snorted, "He didn't deserve to live. As soon as he made the decision to betray the Federation, he knew what would happen, eventually."

A guard walked forward and roughly forced Blake's hands into restraints.

"We knew Harker had tried to contact you. We weren't sure exactly when you were coming but our intelligence gleaned that Harker didn't want you to attract attention by bringing the Liberator or your crew. That was a shame. I would have liked to have captured them. But no matter. You were coming, alone. From then on, it was simply a matter of watching the space ports for your arrival. We knew Harker was somehow monitoring our internal communications. So, from the moment you arrived, we have ensured that no unusual traffic has gone through our system. My team here has been waiting -off the grid- for the past 36 hours."  
  
He looked pleased with himself. The tactic reminded Blake of another Space Commander who was intent on harming him.

"I didn't want to move too soon. Harker was, unwittingly, providing us with the means to effectively shut down the resistance on this planet. We've watched your every move Blake and all your contacts are now... in our care."

He turned on his communicator.

"Control? This is Commander Kalman. Send a priority message to the Federation. We have captured the fugitive, Blake."

"Yes Sir. Would you like us to repeat the previous message?"  
  
"Previous message?"  
  
"The one sent yesterday, Sir."

Kalman looked puzzled. The communication officer explained that they'd intercepted a code one priority message, on a private channel, while the team had been 'dark' and assumed it had been from Kalman. The Federation were on their way.

"Just send confirmation," said Kalman. 

The communicator went silent. Kalman turned to Blake.

"You hear that, Blake? They're coming for you. And this time there's no one to rescue you!"

A moment later the communicator blinked on again. Apologetically, the communication officer reported that the entire planetary grid had frozen and no messages could be sent.

Blake allowed himself a small smile.

"Problems?"

It appeared that something was awry and that gave him just the faintest glimmer of hope.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Come a little closer," said the woman.

Vila and Avon began to edge their way round the room. Avon considered activating his bracelet but the pragmatist in him knew he would be dead long before Liberator could answer.

"That's close enough."

A door opened behind the woman and another figure entered. She was older than the first and although dishevelled, Avon thought she looked familiar.

"Really, Cora. A gun? Is that any way to treat our guests?" 

"I thought it best to take some precautions. Are you sure it's him?"

"Oh yes, I couldn't forget Avon. And the other, I suppose, must be Vila."

Cora lowered her weapon.

"Sorry," she said, "I just had to be sure."

"You could have just asked," Vila smiled uncertainly. "Guests you say? I don't suppose you have any refreshments? It's just that having a gun pointed at me, makes me thirsty."

The door slid open again and to Vila's surprise the two guards entered the room.

"I believe you've already met Antram and Pipe," said the tall woman.

The men nodded curtly.

"Next time, Cora you can go and fetch visitors. I've had enough of your games. I'll never know why we can't just tell people the truth."  
  
"Antram, is a good engineer but can be a little hasty. And Nava has very little interest in her own safety," Cora said.

Something registered in Avon's mind. He'd heard the name Nava before. Had he met her not so long ago? Recognition flashed across his face.

"You..." he breathed.

Nava smiled and walked across to him as if she were an old friend. She put her arms out ready to give Avon a warm hug of greeting. Avon visibly recoiled, pushing her away.

"Avon!" she said in a slightly hurt tone.

Vila looked quizzically at Avon who had turned away from Nava to face him.

"Oh come on, Avon. You can't hold that against me still, surely," chuckled Nava. "I always assumed you'd meant to get caught. You did, didn't you? You left all those charming little clues for me to follow. A piece of binary code here, a missing zero there..."

"You know each other?" said Vila.

"Purely professionally, you might say," said Avon grimly. "I believe you owe me 5 million credits, Nava."

Slowly the truth dawned on Vila.

"It was you... wasn't it? It must have been. He's never told any of us who caught him... who the true computer genius was. You're the one who prevented Avon from stealing all those credits and the reason why he ended up on the London! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Vila held out his hand but instead Nava moved to hug him.

Avon remained silent as a stone. He knew there were riches beyond measure aboard Liberator but it was still painful to see Nava again.

"I never got to formally meet, Nava," he said tersely. "I just caught a glimpse of her arriving -late- for my trail. I had just been sentenced when she arrived."  
  
"Yes. I meant to be on time. But something came up. And by the time I'd... and, well... Still, you're here now and that's what matters!" 

She grinned broadly.

Nava went on to explain the steps she'd taken to bring them to the planet. She'd been in mind to find the Liberator and her crew for quite some time and since she no longer worked for the Federation it had taken time to locate them. An opportunity had presented itself when, quite by chance, she had seen a scuffle in a bar. Nava had recognised Blake and a security officer. That was when she'd decided to send a message of his capture to Liberator.

"And had Blake been captured?" asked Avon.

"No. But I was quite sure that he would be. I knew that both you and the Federation would receive my message so once they had responded, Cora shut down the communication grid. We didn't want Carthenis replying that they hadn't sent a message about Blake. That could have made you turn round."

Cora spoke up. "Since then, Antram and Pipe have confirmed Blake's capture and are prepared to help you rescue of him."  
  
"Quite right, yes," agreed Nava. "And in the meantime I'd like to have a look at your bracelets and a tour of the Liberator. It all sounds so fascinating! I was rather hoping to clone some of it."

"Avon's been trying for years," said Vila. "He's not sure it can be done."

"Well, sometimes Avon's not as adept as he thinks. Is he?" said Nava, smiling.

Avon resigned himself to defeat. If he refused to allow Nava onto the Liberator, could he and Vila escape? The Federation ships were a matter of hours away and if Blake were transferred off planet and was found to have the missing items from Liberator's hold, then Avon's chance of a new life would be gone forever. He still needed Blake.

He activated his bracelet.

"Jenna? Cally? There's been a change of plan."


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the noise and activity of the command centre, Kalman sat calmly, staring into middle distance. With Blake safely behind bars, he was taking a moment to consider the communications blackout. He knew that as soon as the inbound Federation ships became aware of the blackout, they would follow standard protocol and increase their speed. Their journey time would be cut considerably and they should arrive within the hour.

"How did the blackout begin?" he asked his chief, a tall woman named Resa.

"Unknown, Sir."

"Unacceptable. You've had long enough to come up with something. I want answers, not unknowns."

Resa turned back to her console. Her teams had been working tirelessly to unpick the mystery, yet there was so little to report. However, Kalman was not known for his patience and Resa could feel him glaring at her.

She turned, "Our initial findings suggest a computer virus."

Kalman looked unimpressed.

"Possibly originating from the abandoned communications building," she added hurriedly.

"Right. Well if that's the best information we have, I want it checked out," he spoke into his communicator. "Squad 4. I want an immediate survey of the old communications bunker."

As the confirmation came through, he spoke up again, "Run a thermal scan of the building. Perhaps we'll be fortunate and our perpetrator is monitoring events from there."

Resa entered the commands.

Momentarily, the results came back. "It appears there are several heat signatures in the lower levels. They are consistent with the heat pattern of humans."

"I anticipated that you would have run a scan as part of your investigation. You should have done so. I expect my chief of operations to be efficient and thorough, Resa. Your predecessor was, until his untimely accident." He let the implication of his words settle.

"I want to see the communications centre myself. Tell squad 4 to wait for my arrival." He addressed the five guards at the back of the room. "Come with me!"

Once the door had closed behind them, Resa glanced round the room. No one was paying her any attention. She reached for the communicator.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Kalman stood with his troopers deep inside the disused communications centre. They had been methodically checking the lower floors. Whilst the thermal imaging unit had detected life, it was not accurate enough to pin point which level. Therefore, Kalman had worked his way down. They were now at sub-level 2; after this floor there was nowhere else to go.

They began their reconnaissance in the same way they had on each of the other levels. The troops were well drilled and moved silently through the rooms, alert for any sign of trouble.

As they approached the end of a corridor, Kalman held up his hand. Everyone froze. Muffled voices could be heard through a sealed door ahead. Quickly, Kalman positioned his troops and motioned for one to open the door.

"Are you sure these are the correct freque.." Avon's voice died as he noticed the guards enter the room. 

"And who have we here?" asked Kalman.


	10. Chapter 10

The corridor was brightly lit. Not ideal for a covert mission.

"Down and safe," Cally whispered into her bracelet. No response. She repeated her message but there was still no reply. Pushing that concern aside, she quickly and silently moved towards the nearest junction. A glance at the walls confirmed there were no security cameras. So, straining her senses for any sign of danger, she proceeded to the next intersection.

Jenna had not wanted her teleport down. Not with the Federation escort ships growing ever larger on Liberator's scanners. However, so far, they had given no indication of having spotted Liberator. Cally had heard nothing from Avon or Vila at their prearranged check in time, which hadn't surprised her. But, as the minutes had slipped by, she'd become worried and had decided to take action. Orac had been able to calculate coordinates for inside their target building and Cally had teleported. 

From her experiences on Saurian Major, Cally knew what she must do. Her first objective was to find a disguise.

Voices. Distant but coming closer. Three. Two women and a man. Cally raised her weapon, steeling herself for action, pulse quickening, her finger inching closer to the trigger.

"That was a long shift," yawned one of the women. "I'm ready for a rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

One set of footsteps slowed, the others headed in a different direction, away from Cally. Good. Just one left now. 

As the woman came round the corner, Cally motioned for her to be silent with a wave of her gun.

"Not a word," she spoke into the woman's mind. "Or I will kill you where you stand."

The woman looked at her as if trying to make sense of the voice in her head. Then understanding crept into her eyes and she nodded.

"Good. Now take me to your sleeping area."  

* * *

The door slid shut behind them.

 "You will provide me with clothes so I can move around unnoticed," stated Cally.

The woman remained still.

"Who are you?"

"You will provide me with clothes," repeated Cally more forcefully.

Still the woman did not move.

"My name's Resa," she said. "I assume you are here about Blake. I was wondering when you might show up."

Cally listened intently as Resa explained how Blake had been captured and how Kalman suspected there were traitors in the complex.

"Of course, he's right about that," she said. "He thinks respect is gained through intimidation and violence and has no qualms about handing out large amounts of both. As soon as we experienced a communication blackout, I suspected you had arrived to rescue Blake. Unfortunately, your timing was off. There had already been a message sent to say Kalman had got him. So the Federation are on their way. I'm curious though, how did you cause the blackout?"

"I know nothing of this blackout. Two of my companions are here somewhere, as well as Blake. You will help me find them."

Resa was silent for a moment, wondering if this woman was telling her the truth. Then she opened a panel on the wall and took out her spare uniform.

"There is nothing we can do for your two friends. Kalman knows where they are hiding and will soon have them captured. I do know Blake's location though and I think I know a way to get him out."

She handed Cally the uniform.

"Put this on. We'll have to be quick."


	11. Chapter 11

The cadet coughed discreetly. "Ahem, Sir? What are your orders concerning Blake's handover?"

The distracted Space Captain grunted a response and continued staring out of the vision screen. His had been the nearest Federation ships when the message of Blake's capture had come through. The timing left a lot to be desired. Out on manoeuvres with two ships full of cadets, was not what he would have chosen for such an important mission. However, he would succeed with the hand he had been dealt.

Carthenis consumed most of the viewer screen but it wasn't that which absorbed him. It was what was missing. He'd assumed the planetary blackout was cover for a rescue attempt. The question was, had Blake's followers freed him or was Liberator still out there somewhere, hiding?

"This is Carthenis landing control to Federation vessels. Please respond."

He pressed the communicator on his control panel.

"This is Captain Terrik. You have restored communications? Excellent. Put me through to your commanding officer."

"Commander Kalman is unavailable, Sir. He has gone to investigate a possible security breech."

Terrik's eyes narrowed.

"Do you still have Blake?"

"Affirmative, Sir. He is being prepped for transfer. You are cleared for planetfall. Please confirm."

After confirmation the channel went dead.

Terrik spoke, "Order escort 2 to the far side of the planet," he said. "But tell them to use heading 251. Make it look like they are checking Carthenis' moon."

"Escort 2 confirms."

As the other ship broke formation, the commander turned to more pressing matters.

"Right. I want this transfer to go without a hitch; troopers at every entrance and no-one, except Blake, onto the landing pad. I want constant scans and monitoring of their security channels. Understood?"  
  
Terrik knew his cadets were well drilled and efficient, they would get the job done. He glanced at the readouts. Planetfall in 6 minutes. Time was running out for Blake and any would be rescuers.

* * *

"Zen, confirm the new heading of that second ship." said Jenna. 

"The ship is on heading 251. It will pass Carthenis' planetary body."

"I wonder why are they going there," Jenna mused darkly. "Will it be able to scan us on that vector?"  
  
"There is no information available."  
  
Jenna ordered that the battle computers be brought online. She wanted to know, if Liberator were detected, what her chances would be in a confrontation. Zen reported back.

"The battle computers project a 18% probability Liberator will be destroyed."

Jenna could live with those odds but she still felt uneasy. What was it that Avon had said? If there was little chance of success, pull out; no heroics. She smiled to herself in grim contemplation. This was the time to pull out. She reached for the communicator, knowing the futility of her actions before she had even pressed the button.

"Avon? Vila? Cally? Respond please."

Silence.

Drawing breath, Jenna reached her decision.

"Zen. Clear the neutron blasters for firing. Orac? I'll need you to activate the force wall."

"I shall do no such thing. I will not participate in menial tasks." 

"You will if you don't want to be blown into a million pieces!" said Jenna angrily. 

Orac went silent, as if sulking. Jenna made a mental note to encourage Avon to reprogram Orac, if he got back. She looked up again at the viewer. The Federation ship had just reached the moon. How much longer would Liberator remain undetected?

Without warning, three new contacts appeared on the scanner. Jenna knew the configuration instantly; pursuit ships coming from the planet. However, their trajectory suggested they were going to perform a fast, low planetary orbit which would bring them out of the atmosphere almost right on top of Liberator. And with the escort ship beginning its orbit of the moon, Jenna knew her options were rapidly dwindling.

"Battle computer analysis?" she asked without much hope.

"4% chance of survival. Battle computers recommend withdrawing."

Jenna gave one last desperate glance at the scanner, hoping the ships had changed heading. However, at that moment, the Federation escort ship increased speed and Jenna knew the game was up. Whatever had happened to Blake and the crew, she could not help them now.

"Zen. Plot an escape vector and execute, standard by 6," she said urgently.

"Confirmed."

As Liberator turned onto its new heading, Jenna told herself she would return. She wouldn't abandon her friends.

But for now, they were on their own.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Who are we?" answered Vila. "No one. Or at least, no one important."

Kalman glared at him and Vila wondered if he had overstepped the mark. Kalman gave the faintest of signals to one of the guards who stepped forward and struck Vila in the chest. That single action told Avon all he needed to know. He regarded the new arrivals coldly. He would choose his words carefully.

Kalman repeated his question as two more guards entered behind him. The odds of escape, Avon reflected, were getting slimmer with every passing moment.

"We have been working maintenance on these computers," he began. Kalman scoffed and looked towards the guard. Avon knew what was coming and prepared himself.

"Stop," said Cora. "We are with the resistance and will come peacefully."

It was enough to stop the guard.

"Ah," Kalman smiled. He looked as if he would enjoy interrogating his new suspects later. "I'll not waste any more time on you here. You will all be taken to central and processed there. In the meantime, I want this room destroyed."

The guards rushed forward and began rounding up the group of people. Kalman turned to leave but found his way blocked by two guards.

"Get out of my way," he snapped. The guards stood firm and raised their weapons. 

A look of incredulity spread across Kalman's face as he was spun round and the blaster leveled against his temple.

"Order them to stop," the guard whispered in his ear.

Kalman cleared his throat. "Stop!" he bellowed.

Silence fell. 

"Oh well done!" beamed Nava. "That worked perfectly! Antram, Pipe you can take off your helmets now."

"You couldn't have revealed yourselves a bit earlier?" groaned Vila from the floor.

"Who is this?" asked Avon. Cora explained that Kalman was the Federation leader on the planet. Although he was rarely seen, his reputation was that he was a single minded, vicious commander.

Kalman smiled at the description. "You will find out how single minded I am. When I escape, I will have you all hunted down. I will find out all you know about your precious rebel friends."

"Yes. Well that won't take long," said Nava. "We've no knowledge of them at all, I'm afraid. We were just distracting you while Antram and Pipe got into position. We're more of an independent group, you might say."

Avon felt a twinge of anger that he had not been informed of the plan. He did not like being a distraction. Still, with the commander captured, perhaps his goal could be achieved more rapidly.

"Where's Blake?" he said, simply.

Kalman looked at Avon, studying him. 

"So, there was a rescue attempt," he muttered. He addressed Avon, "Blake is minutes away from boarding a transport headed for Earth. There's no chance of you recovering him. And when I fail to report, the Federation ships will send down every trooper they have. They won't rest until the reason for my absence is discovered." 

Avon knew he was beaten. There was no reasonable chance of Blake being successfully rescued.

"Vila, stand by. We're pulling out."

He reached for his bracelet. "Cally, bring us up."

Kalman smirked as Avon repeated his message several times; each effort being met with static.

"You appear to have been abandoned," he gloated.


	13. Chapter 13

_Blake, be ready._

Sometimes, there was discomfort having to communicate over distance. The effort of locating the target could prove exhausting. Doing so, whilst walking, was a skill Cally had seldom practiced and it was proving draining. However, Cally forced herself through the discomfort: Blake's life hung in the balance. 

Resa had led her on a desperate sprint across the complex. Although she was disguised as a member of the technical staff, Cally noticed the lingering glances she was receiving as she and Resa strode confidently past security. There was only so long the bluff would would hold, especially as they were nearing the detention area. She was unsure whether Blake had heard her calling him but Cally knew that she would be unable to make many more attempts.

"ID?" inquired a bored sounding guard.

Cally had been concentrating so much on contacting Blake she hadn't noticed they had reached the cells. There didn't appear to be much security. Just the man who had challenged them and three more guards positioned a little further down the corridor near to a junction.  Still, it would only take one of them to raise the alarm.

"I'm Resa, technical chief. I'm here to assess this cadet's ability to diagnose internal electronic malfunctions."

She showed her badge and the man scanned it through the computer. Passing it back, he looked expectantly at Cally. Fumbling in her pockets, Cally began the pretense of looking for her card.

Resa turned to her irritably. "Don't tell me you've forgotten it again, cadet?"

Exasperated, she turned back to the guard. "Quite the worst student I've ever seen. I am going to put her on report as soon as we get back. Now if you could just let us through, we'll get on with the assessment."

The guard however, was not so easily overwhelmed. Standing his ground, he insisted Cally produce her card or he would refuse her admittance. The other guards started to show an interest in the commotion and Cally knew time was slipping away. They would have to act quickly and Resa appeared to be running out of ideas.

A shout came from the far end of the corridor and Cally realised the bluff had failed. She had no choice now but to draw her gun and try to dispose of the guards as quietly as possible. Resa had refused to carry a weapon but Cally doubted it would have been much of an advantage anyway. At least she would have companions for her death.

Slowly, Cally moved her hand moved towards her hip pocket.

"Make way there!" 

The shout again. But this time Cally noticed it was not, as she had assumed, from the nearby guards but was instead coming from deeper inside the detention area. Cally, Resa and the guard moved to the wall. A unit of men rounded the corner, escorting a prisoner.

As they passed, Cally caught a glimpse of the detainee. There was no mistaking his identity.

Blake.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Nava exhaled happily. "Well, things are going along very excitingly!"

"How can you say that?" asked Cora. "We have the base's leader locked up and the Federation shuttles have just landed. Within minutes, they'll be told the commander's missing. We need to leave."

Nava turned to Avon. "Has your ship really left orbit? Would they leave you and Blake behind?"  
  
"We had an agreement," began Avon. "If the mission was compromised, then we were to leave."

"I think I may know what made them leave," said Cora, looking up from her console. "Three pursuit ships launched just before we were interrupted."

"So, it appears Jenna had little choice." said Avon. "So now the question becomes how we get them back. Jenna won't return with those pursuit ships following her. Nava do you have access to the Federation communications from here?"

But Nava was already a step ahead of him. Keying in the base's emergency code, she contacted the pursuit ships.

"This is pursuit leader. Go ahead control."

"Cease action. Return to base and await further instruction. Confirm."  
  
"Confirmed. Pursuit leader out."

She grinned.

"The Federation codes are so mundane and provide little challenge. However, cracking them does at least have its uses."

Avon didn't reply. The fact was he had been trying to break the Federation's security encoded signals for months with no success. He looked across at Nava. She was so unassuming, almost naive, and yet she was the sole reason for his capture. How had she managed to avoid becoming cynical? He watched her scrawling notes on the paper which surrounded her, seemingly oblivious to the dangers they were facing.

Avon had given his bracelet to Nava for her to study. There was little chance of her making any discoveries although, right now, it represented their best chance of escape.

"Interesting," muttered Nava. "Tell me Avon. Does the Orac computer use carrier waves?"

Avon nodded.

"So in that case, we should be able to boost the bracelet's power and teleport using those signals."

"I've already run some tests aboard Liberator and it is impossible. The load destroys the bracelet."  
  
"Well, I think there is a way to fool the capacitors into accepting more energy."

Avon looked sceptical. Vila asked why they couldn't just contact Orac and instruct it to come into teleport range but Avon thought it too risky. The advantage of Nava's idea was that the carrier wave would locate Orac, no matter where Liberator was, and transport them on board.

If they could get it to work.

Against his better judgement, Avon agreed to Nava's plan.

"Right," said Nava. "Let's get started." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Zen, confirm the Pursuit ships have broken away," said Jenna.

"The pursuing vessels are no longer following Liberator's course."

Jenna could hardly believe what had happened. The Pursuit ships must have known that Liberator was at their mercy. If they'd called in reinforcements, eventually the Liberator would have suffered power drain and been captured or destroyed. Perhaps it was all part of some elaborate trap.

No matter, Jenna knew she had to act.

"Zen calculate the heading back to Carthenis. I want to stop as far away as possible but still within teleport range."  
  
"Confirmed."

"Orac, report on the locations of the escort ships."  


"A simple check of the scanners will provide you with the data you seek. I am busy attending to other matters."

Jenna angrily looked across at the machine. It was definitely getting more obstreperous.

"No Orac. I am piloting the ship. I need to know where those two escort ships are and you can find them for me."

The pitch of Orac's whirring sound rose slightly as if he were considering pursuing the argument.

"The escort ships are at the following co-ordinates ...co-ordinates... 'Perhaps Jenna will be able to hear us?'

'Unlikely. We are not even sure that we are using the correct carrier band.'

'It's ok Jenna. We ran into a little trouble but we're fine.'

'Don't be a fool, Vila. You're talking to thin air.'

'Hope you're ok Jenna and Cally, of course. Hello Cally!'

'VILA. Be quiet'

'What was that noise? Oh no. Look at the security cameras. Federation troops heading our way. We haven't got long. Hurry Nava.'

Kindly remove yourselves from my carrier frequency!" interrupted Orac.

But Jenna had other ideas. After a little bit of persuasion, she convinced Orac to allow two way communication and before long had established the basic premise of Avon's plan. It sounded incredibly risky but the longer they spoke the more frantic Vila seemed. Clearly, the Federation was drawing close to their position.

Orac was intrigued by the plan. He knew Avon's carrier wave experiments aboard Liberator had failed but it appeared this Nava was looking at the problem from a completely different angle. Nava's hypothesis, though flawed, was certainly worth testing.

Although Liberator was still way outside standard teleport range, Jenna brought the ship to a stop. It had been decided that teleporting to a stationary object would give the greatest chance of success. She looked at the scanners to confirm that no pursuit ships were close by and then gave the all clear.

"I'm ready for you here. Good luck!"

Jenna waited tensely, straining to hear any sound which could suggest failure. Orac's lights slowed and dimmed. A low humming sound began, growing in intensity with each passing moment. A figure, no _four_ figures, began to appear next to Orac. As their ghostly outlines began to solidify, a smile of relief spread across Jenna's face. Moments later all four travellers stood on the bridge.

"Fascinating!" said Orac. "You all appear to be in fine physical health. The impact of the transfer on your brain functions will be established in due course."

"Nice to see you too," said Vila.

Jenna laughed, "Welcome back. Who are our guests?"

Vila stepped forward smiling. "Jenna, meet Nava and Cora. They were the ones who got us out of there... They're quite brilliant. Aren't they Avon?"

But Avon had already moved to his flight position and appeared not the hear.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Antram and Pipe rapidly put on their full Federation trooper attire and positioned themselves either side of the door. When the Federation finally incinerated it, they calmly joined the throng of guards pouring into the room and feigned disappointment as Nava and the others vanished. Pipe even managed a theatrical 'tut'. Then, as unobtrusively as possible, they slipped out of the door. They were keen to disappear before Kalman and the others were liberated.

Heading to the lift, they discussed their next objective. If Nava and the others had survived, they would meet them on a local planet, Theon Major, which meant they had to get to a space port. Before they had time to enter the lift however, a voice called out.

"Troopers, hold that lift!" Turning, they saw a squad of guards approaching. "Control has ordered us to the detention block. One of the prisoners is attempting to escape!"

They joined the guards. It appeared they would not be leaving the base quite yet.

* * *

 Blake wasn't sure if he was clutching at straws. The faint voice he'd heard had to be Cally's, didn't it?  Rounding the corner, he saw a guard post and standing next to it was Cally. Somehow, they'd found him. He smiled inwardly. Even after all he'd put them through -even after Gan's death- they were prepared to risk everything for the cause.

For him.

He waited until he had just passed her and then, with an almighty effort, shoved the escort on his right into the wall. Spinning, he landed a blow on the guard behind. The guard collided with another knocking them both over. Blake wrestled a gun free and started to run. Meanwhile, Cally leapt and smashed into the guards on Blake's other side. Whilst they were disorientated, she drew her gun and started to lay down cover fire. The corridor became a mess of smoke and yells as Cally rushed to catch up with Blake.

"Put this on," she handed him a teleport bracelet. "We must get to the higher levels or they won't operate."

A young woman rushed up and Cally handed her a bracelet. Blake gave Cally an inquiring look. "This is Resa," she said simply. No other explanation was forthcoming. Blake nodded a greeting.

"Follow me," said Resa.

* * *

 "Where's Cally?" asked Avon.

"She teleported down to find you," said Jenna.

Avon narrowed his eyes before coming to a decision. "We fly past Carthenis once and once only. If there is a response to our hails, we teleport her. If not, we leave."

"Now wait a minute Avon, she came down for you," said Jenna.

"Then she was a fool."

He looked icily about the room almost daring someone to challenge him. Jenna glared at him but knew that he was right. Liberator could not risk a prolonged stay, not with so many Federation ships in the vicinity. 

"What about, Blake?" asked Vila.

Avon winced at his name.

"If you want to go and rescue him, we'll drop you off, Vila," he said. "Zen. Get us moving."

* * *

Trying not to hit a target was surprisingly tricky, Pipe noted, especially when the target is trying to kill you. The squad had met Blake and his followers on an upper level of the main complex. He couldn't see a way to let Blake know they were on his side without compromising their position. So the next best thing was to try not to shoot them. A couple of times he'd come close to injuring Blake and had very nearly called out an apology. 

A bit of wall exploded above his head and Pipe ducked back behind cover. Antrum looked across at him from the other side of the junction. He didn't seem to think much of this either. 

The weapons' fire suddenly stopped. Pipe risked a quick glance round the corner. Just as he suspected, Blake and the others had vanished.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Avon, you should really come and see this," said Vila, "Nava's about to defeat Orac."

Avon looked disinterested and continued calibrating the sensors.

"You really are an impertinent little machine," said Nava.

"I am no such thing. I show respect where it is due. In this instance however, I am correct," responded Orac.

"Then play your move."

"I will not.  You stated you wished to play for 32 turns. If I play another move the parameters of the game will be exceeded, resulting in an invalid match."

"Recalibrate for 33 turns then."

"I will not. Galactic rule 29 subsection 4 paragraph 19c states that once a turn sequence has been agreed it cannot be altered. In the event of either party wishing to do so, a new game should commence."

"Coward," chuckled Nava.

The visual screen activated and a planet Theon Major was projected onto it.

"We're here already? Excellent. If Pipe and Antram make it, this is the meeting place. I do hope they'll be alright. I hated leaving them. Right, we'd better get ready."

Blake smiled and turned to Nava. "Are you sure you won't stay? You've really made quite an impression." He glanced towards Avon.

Nava shook her head. "No. I want to set up a new lab. Some of Liberator's technology is fascinating and will take time to replicate. The data I've collected will keep me entertained for months!"

Cara and Resa rose too and together they headed to the teleport section.

* * *

Avon was working alone in sub control room three when Blake entered. Avon turned round, an anger burning in his eyes. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Do I even get to know what this was all about?" he asked.

"What it's always about, Avon: Freedom." 

Avon scoffed. "It's ironic then, that you afforded me none. You knew that, if you were captured, I would have no choice but to come after you. Let's be clear, Blake. If you want to go off and get yourself killed, that's no concern of mine. But next time don't involve me. I will not be manipulated."

Blake seemed riled. "No choice? Avon what are you talking about? I had no intention of getting any of you involved. I had to go alone. My contact would not have responded if I'd been accompanied. From my point of view, I had to find a way to keep you all safe."

"Well then, I suppose it's a question of perspective, isn't it? Where's the info pad you took?"

"What info pad?"

"Don't play games with me, Blake. You knew I'd been working on various projects in the lower store room. That info pad holds various schematics. Just after you'd gone missing, I found that it had too," he smiled sarcastically, " or are you trying to convince me it was just a coincidence? You knew I couldn't allow the Federation access to those files. Now where is it?"

Blake looked him in the eyes. "Avon, for the last time, I didn't know about your info pad. I left in order to keep the ship and crew safe. I knew the risks and knew I was alone."

Avon remained unconvinced. "Next time Blake, I'll make sure you are." 

* * *

 

Avon walked into the lower store room eager to complete some research he'd 'borrowed' from Nava. Pulling his chair towards his desk he felt it scrape against something. His eyes widened as he recognised the object. 

The info pad.

He was sure it had been taken. Was it possible he'd dropped it and somehow missed it? Or had Blake planted it back in the room?

He snorted in disgust and turned to Nava's notes.


End file.
